


The Boy with the Blue Eyes

by Foxygreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxygreen/pseuds/Foxygreen
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore have been best friends for years. They share a close bond and work towards a common goal - The Greater Good. Before their fall out where Albus sister Ariana gets killed, Albus and Gellert share a night of passion together, which leaves Albus completely vulnerable and at Gellert's mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

He was blonde and had these amazing blue eyes that would just immersive Albus whenever he got the chance to look into them. He really tried his best not to look at them, to avoid them at best to completely forget that they existed, but how could he if Gellert was making it so difficult for him.  
"Have you listened to a single word I was saying to you just now?" Albus flinched as the smooth and warm voice of Gellerts was bringing him back to the present. He zoned out there for a second, just to contemplate on how he was going to try to avoid the young man with the blue eyes.  
"Sorry, Gellert. I'm just very out of my depth right now. I think I need some time off from....." He didn't dare to speak the words, seeing how Gellert was looking at him intensely, though majorly confused.  
"....us" He finished, his voice breaking slightly, avoiding Gellert's gaze. The blonde boy sighed, contemplated what Albus just said to him before a wide grin was spread across his face.  
"Albus. What's wrong. Are you getting cold feet on me?" He slapped Albus on his back in a friendly manner trying to get his attention back. He was really stunned. He would never confess it to Albus, but he was probably the only person who held some sort of power over him. He got anxious and nervous knowing that Albus wanted out, or at least had his doubts about their plans. Albus' fingers were clenching at this point. He started to turn his back on Gellert who looked more and more oblivious to this new development.  
"Don't turn your back on me, when I am talking to you," Gellert shouted all of a sudden in pure rage and anger. His frustration now clearly showing on his face. Gellert was good like that. He could flip on a dime, especially when it concerned his best friend.  
"I am not turning my back, Gellert. I am leaving." His voice again breaking as he walked closer towards the door, fully intending to leave this part of his life behind. Leaving Gellert behind. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. With this sharp pain located in his chest every time he was looking at him, pretending that there was nothing between them, pretending that they were just friends with common goals. 

Gellert patience was wearing thin as he grabbed his wand from his pocket, waved it around in a swift motion, causing to lock all doors and windows that surrounded them. Albus was closing his eyes for a second in sheer annoyance. Why was he making it so hard for him? Albus just wanted to shield himself from him, protect himself from the bright light that was Gellert Grindelwald. A light with so much darkness behind it.  
"What, Albus? Forgot to arm yourself? You are always so careless with your wand." Gellert slurred his voice, walking towards Albus who slowly turned around to face him.  
"You won't let me leave, then. You really want me to spell it out for you." Gellert's face was cracking. He was still trying to charm Albus, but the determination in his voice completely threw him.  
"Why are you doing this? All of a sudden you decide you don't want to be part of this anymore. I don't understand. I thought we were friends. I thought I can count on you." He spat in Albus's face. Furious of the fact that Albus was still so calm. In fact, Albus was calm but on the inside, he was exploding.  
"We're not friends. We never were." Gellert was brushing his hands over his face in sheer frustration and disbelief.  
"Excuse me." He was about to break. He didn't want to, but Albus had that effect on him. He hated him for it. Albus was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out.  
"I am sorry, Gellert. I've been lying to you. For far too long and I shouldn't have gotten involved with you knowing that I was never going to be able to be your friend." His heart was twitching. It picked up speed and Albus was starting to breath more heavily. It took a lot out of him to get to that point where he actually was able to say those words. Gellert, on the other hand, became more and more impatient. He feared that Albus was trying to manipulate him, playing with his already confused feelings for him.  
"Stop this, Albus. You need to stop this right now." He demanded fiercely as Albus was coming a bit closer. It was inevitable at this point. He had to come clean. The truth had to be spoken between them before it completely destroyed him. There was really no choice for Albus in the matter. It was either confessing to Gellert or walking out of the door and never speak to him again. They were keeping eye contact at this point, neither of them really being able to look anywhere else.  
"I can't, because this is the truth. We can't be friends. As much as I want to be just your friend, my feelings betrayed me."

Gellert tried to read in Albus's eyes what was really going on here. All of a sudden, Albus turned his back on him. Has he been that awful of a friend? Should he not know Albus better?  
"I need some answers here, Albus. You're being cryptic. You're holding something back from me, and I can't deal with that. I can't, cause you're.... you're...." His voice breaking now as well. Gellert seemed actually affected by Albus's rapid decision to leave him behind. Albus was a bit surprised. Gellert never expressed any kind of emotions towards him, never like that. He actually cared about Albus being there for him.  
"you're the most important person in my life. I am not prepared to lose you just yet. Not like this. Not without any explanation. You owe me an explanation." He tried to regain composure but it didn't really work. Albus saw right through him and his heart was leaping a little. He would confess to Gellert, even if Gellert would hate him after. Seeing Gellert so confused and anxious, Albus was certain that there was a part of him that cared for him, and that was all Albus could ever hope for.  
"I do. I owe you everything. You made me stronger. We helped each other to become the most powerful wizards of our age. I will always be grateful for that, Gellert. You are really one of a kind." Gellert rolled his eyes now.  
"Albus, I swear. Get to the point. Stop showering me with empty compliments. Tell me why you want to leave me" Albus couldn't hold the ironic grin back. It was not that he was amused, he was sad and hopeless.  
Albus looked away from his eyes for a second before turning back.  
"I don't want to leave you, Gellert. I need to." He confessed, clenching his teeth, his heart picking up speed.  
"Why." Gellert got calmer now. He feared Albus's answer to that question. He feared that it would change everything. Albus was taking his time to answer. He was looking into those blue eyes that were held all the answer, all his desires.  
"Because...I fell in Love with you, Gellert."


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confession....

Gellert stood stock still in front of Albus. No words were coming out of his mouth. He was shell-shocked, to say the least. How was this even possible. He noticed he held his breath and Albus was starting to look away again, not able to hold his gaze. Was he ashamed?  
"Don't?" Gellert said just above a whisper as Albus was trying to turn himself away again, but paused at Gellert's request.  
"You,...You're serious?" He asked again, completely confused. Albus was losing his patience now too. Was Gellert mocking him? Did he seriously think this was easy for him to confess? It was probably one of the toughest thinks Albus ever had to say to anyone.   
"This is pointless, to begin with. Just forget what I said, and I'll be on my way." He turned in a swift motion as Gellert was letting his instincts kick in, grabbing Albus's wrist in a tight grip, pushing him back towards him.  
"You're the greatest fool in history, Albus, if you think I'll let you go now."   
At this point in time, Albus wasn't really sure how to react anymore. Gellert was giving him mixed Signals. Signals he couldn't really read. What was the point in trying to keep this empty discussion alive? Albus knew that they would be turning in circles once he breached their relationship to a certain point.   
"I am a fool for falling in love with you. I should have never let that happen." This was punching Gellert right in the face. Was he really speaking to him like that?  
"You're confusing me, Albus. Stop this." His voice uncertain now, though, still holding onto Albus as much as possible. He couldn't let him go. He wouldn't.  
"Why should I? You want me to stay. Fine. I stay and I'll lay it all out for you, Gellert." His voice raising now in an angry tone. Gellert was absolutely lost in the situation. He thought that he could handle it, but he was mistaken. He was out of his depth. Love, Emotion all of this seemed foreign to him. He didn't know how to react to it. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose Albus. 

"What do you mean." His heart beating so fast. His hand on Albus wrist burning slightly. There was tension, something that Gellert couldn't describe. He looked into those eyes and his feelings were going out of control. He lost his breath, his head. Everything.   
"You know exactly what I mean. You don't do this Gellert. Neither am I, or that's what I thought at least, but I am sick and tired to pretend any longer. In fact, I can't. Down the line, I understood why I was so willing to go along with our ridiculous plan to rule the world, with our thirst for power. It was because I fell in love with you, and was blinded by that. I would never have bought into the idea of ruling over the muggles." Gellert could have sworn his heart was stopping for a minute or two. He never thought that he could actually feel that way. That hurt, that pain. Albus seemed to be the only person who could actually bring that out in him.   
"How dare you. I trusted you and you betray me like this."   
"Excuse me" He was caught off guard again.   
"Seriously, Albus. I thought you were honest with me. I thought I could trust you, but this is all a game to you, isn't it. You try to confuse me, manipulate me and think that I won't notice." Okay, so Albus was not expecting that. Gellert was raging at this point. His eyes tearing up slightly, his body shaking, his hands in tight fists. He didn't know what or how to feel about this. His head was spinning just because Albus was messing with him.   
"I am being honest, Gellert. Are you seriously excusing me of making this all up just to get one up against you? This is not a competition." Gellert was really stepping forward now, trying to corner Albus.   
"Really? This is not some elaborate game your playing? I am not stupid, Albus, you should know me better than this. You are clearly trying to invade my mind with your wandless powers and human emotions when I told you countless times, I don't sympathize with these muggle sentiments." He looked Albus straight in the eyes, holding Albus's steady gaze. Albus seems to form a slight grin on his face, now understanding what was causing his ridiculous reaction.   
"Why do you seem so affected by this then, if you're not able to understand them, Gellert, it shouldn't bother you that much, should it? Yet, You are standing here, completely breaking down in front of me. Seems odd, doesn't it?" Albus wasn't losing his cheeky grin, and Gellert could have sworn he saw that testing glint in his eyes. Was he really challenging Gellert now? Challenging him to do what exactly? He was definitely pushing his buttons, Albus had always been good at doing that. His heart was beating out of his chest by now, but Gellert was way too stubborn to let this one go. Albus was making a fool of him. He was struggling now to keep up the eye contact. Being so close to Albus was doing something to him that Gellert didn't expect. He was actually unable to say anything back. To come up with a something intelligent to say. He actually didn't have a counter-argument. The more he was thinking about his come back, and the more he was looking into Albus beautiful eyes, it got harder and harder to actually be able to say something.   
"What? No clever come back." Albus was really pushing this now, but Gellert was reaching a point of frustration where he was not able to form any coherent thoughts. All he could literally see in front of him was this amazing powerful wizard, who was as powerful as him. He always admired Albus for being brave and fearless but also kind and thoughtful at the same time, two attributes that Gellert never understood or associated with. Not until now. Gellert could be kind, in his own way. He always wanted to be kind to Albus, or at least he felt this urge to protect him and make him comfortable. Something that he had never felt in his life before for anyone else. Those emotions were once completely foreign to him but not with Albus. 

"I....I....stop confusing me Albus. Just leave......leave me the hell alone." Gellert closed his eyes, and shielded his face with his hands in frustration, turning away from Albus, walking towards the other end of the room. He was trying to create as much space between them as possible. Space was good. Space was safe. Albus sighed while looking from Gellert's withdrawn figure to the ground, and back up to the blonde boy with those extraordinary features.  
"That's what I thought. It's better this way anyways. You and I are not good for each other. We destroy the good and encourage the bad. I don't want this, Gellert. I really don't want to care about you the way I do. It's wrong and at the end of the day, it will kill us both." Albus was letting those words sink in for himself, knowing that it hurt him to say them but at the same time trying to cement the end to their toxic relationship.  
"Kill us? To this moment, I had no idea that there was a problem between us. You started this and now you have to end it. Come on, Albus. Make good on your threat and walk away from me, from this, from the power and glory, from the one person you say you can't be without. I dare you." Gellert was turning again, his eyes more alive now. After Albus was just looking at him and still not moving from his spot, Gellert took it upon himself to walk across the room and open the door for Albus to leave.  
"Come on. That's what you want right? Then go ahead. Leave me." His voice was raised, but breaking, clearly Gellert was struggling with his emotions more than ever. Albus was trying to move, he really tried. So why couldn't he? He seemed so confident a second ago. Albus was turning now towards the door, looking at Gellert's face that was close to being swarmed by tears. He could see him struggle so badly not to show Albus how much he actually cared and that was all the confirmation Albus needed before he made another step towards the door, closing the door that Gellert held open, almost smashing the door shut, before pulling at Gellert's collar, pushing him towards him and pressing his lips on his.


	3. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss...

Like a rush, Gellert felt this warm feeling flood through his body. It was like a big wave caught him and he was not able to get himself out of it, at least not on his own. He was crushed towards the bookshelf that was behind the door, but Gellert didn't feel any pain. He didn't even feel the impact, cause he couldn't really feel or think about anything except the warm lips that was attacking him. It was aggressive and passionate and so desperate, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He just felt all these weird feelings, he never felt before and he got scared of feeling them, but at the same time, it felt too good for him to fight against it. 

Albus did most of the work, while Gellert was slowly responding to the kiss that felt overwhelming at first. Albus held his body steady against the door, it felt like he was unleashing a desire, long hidden inside of him. Gellert now fully responded and gave himself fully into the kiss. Both were running out of breath at this point as Albus's tongue was fighting against Gellert's. He couldn't stop kissing him though. Albus' tongue was so talented massaging his and he had to admit that he has never received a kiss like this from anyone ever. There were brief sexual encounters with nameless girls and boys in Durmstrangs locker rooms but it never felt like this. It never affected him like this before. 

Before he could actually go further thinking about what this all meant, Albus was pulling out of the kiss speedily, while his gaze was fast on Gellert, trying to read him. Gellert was opening his eyes. He felt dazed and aroused and dazed and....He really couldn't form any clear thoughts, he just wanted Albus to continue kissing him.   
"Albus." His voice just came as a whisper, breaking at the end, not fully sure what he wanted to say. How could he? Here he was, stuck between a bookshelf and Albus's body. He was the submissive part at the moment, and Gellert was definitely not used to being submissive. He was never the submissive one, always dominating over others, but with Albus it was different. He actually enjoyed being dominated by him.   
"I'm sorry." Albus's uttered and he looked all of a sudden confused, as he had no clue how he ended up here. Gellert could see Albus's feelings kicking in. He saw it all over his beautiful face. Feelings of guilt. Guilt over having opened up this other side of him. The side that Gellert was seriously intrigued by. Albus rarely showed that much blatant dominance, when it came to going for something he genuinely wanted. Well, don't make the mistake of confusing Albus as weak. He was not weak at all, but he had this stoic, calm presence about him, a quiet dominance that mostly came to full force when he was dueling.  
"No," Gellert said before he could think of it. Albus's body already withdrew from his.  
"You don't get to do this." He continued before he encircled Albus's hip with his hand and pushed him back towards him. Their eyes meeting in an intense staredown before Gellert had enough, hooked Albus by the collar, turned their positions so that Albus was now the one who was being pushed up against the bookshelf and landed his lips against his again, tearing at his robes simultaneously. Albus was so taken aback by the sheer force and will of Gellert to continue this, that a flood of arousal rushed through him again, and he knew by then that he was in trouble. There was no way he would stop now, as he felt Gellert's hand pushing his way into his robes, lowering his movements towards his crotch.   
"I...I want you so badly." Albus breathed against Gellert's neck, as both were pulling out from kissing to catch some air. Gellert was successfully undressing Albus from his robes, as it was falling beneath his legs until he had him in nothing less than his boxer shorts.   
"Shut up," Gellert responded before he silenced Albus with a kiss and his hands were buried in his shorts, starting to stroke down the length of Albus's cock. Everything went so quick from then on, that Albus's head started to spin. He was rolling his eyes back and tilting his head back in sheer pleasure and lust. Gellert was good at what he was doing, and Albus was certain that this couldn't be the first time that he was doing this to someone else. Albus's moans came regularly now.  
"Fuck...I." He tried to express, but Gellert made it hard for him. He just looked at Albus's face which was engulfed in sheer arousal that it actually could make Gellert come right in his pants. Just to look at Albus's face, and what he did to him with a few strokes, was enough for Gellert to be pleasured by that. He was absolutely amazed at how involved he already was in Albus, and how much Albus owned Gellert. Nobody had this power over him ever. Nobody ever came close to what he was feeling right now, just by looking at his face. He kept on speeding up his strokes as a naughty grin appeared on his face, stopping for a second to plant a soft kiss on Albus's neck, while going further down to his chest, covering his body in kisses, tasting Albus. He went further down and stopped at the ribbon of his boxers before he took them down in a swift motion. He frequently looked up at Albus who was breathing heavily, as his head was pulling up and looking down at Gellert, who was at this point on his knees between Albus's legs. Albus could sense where this was going, but he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He would not be able to hold it for long. If he had those lips around his cock, he would come right away. 

"Don't" Albus's voice was tiny and it wasn't a real protest as Gellert was looking up into those gorgeous eyes of his. He had this cheeky smile on his face that was so typical for Gellert and Albus knew immediately that Gellert was going to tease him before he would do the thing that Albus probably had dreamed about more times than he could count. Gellert encircled Albus's hard cock with both hands, looking at it, admiring it. He had seen beautiful cocks in his time, but nothing could compare to the one that was just inched away from his face right now. Albus's cock was lean and slender and long. It was perfect, utterly perfect and Gellert wanted to taste it. He really wanted to. The anticipation for Albus was sheer torture. He could feel Gellert's hand sliding up and down again while his face was coming closer every second before he started to lick the head of Albus, who immediately threw his head back.   
"Fuck." How was that possible. Just one contact of his tongue on his cock and Albus was already losing complete control. He was at his mercy, completely and Albus was no stranger to getting some good head. He was never open about his affairs in the past, but one can say that he had a wide range of sexual experiences, nothing ever coming close to this though. Gellert was now slowly taking in more of Albus's cock. He wanted to take it slow but could see from Albus's reaction that it wouldn't take that long for him to come. He undoubtedly sub come to Gellert's talented tongue and hands. Albus's hands found its way into Gellert's blonde hair while he started to suck his cock more rapidly now.   
"Oh, fuck. I'm not going to last long." Albus's bit his lip in full pleasure while massaging Gellert's blonde locks. Gellert was almost choking now, trying to take in Albus's full length. This was so satisfying, he felt his hard cock twitching in his pants in full arousal. He wanted to see Albus's face when his orgasm hit him. He had to see his face and take a mental picture and store it forever in a corner of his mind. 

"Come for me, Albus." Gellert breathed out, as his lips were taking Albus's cock again before Albus was letting out a loud moan and he came in Gellert's mouth.  
"Oh, Fuck. Fuck" He shouted out and Gellert watched Albus face while that overwhelming orgasm was rushing through him in long strong waves. Albus whole body trembled and shook as his semen was now spread around Gellert's mouth while most of it landed in his throat which he greatly swallowed down. He watched Albus's face in so much detailed and he knew that there would never be something that arousing ever for him to witness. Gellert got himself from his knees, he was eager to get closer to that face now, which was blissfully hanging from Albus's neck. He was dazed, still coming down from his orgasm, his eyes tightly closed, while his lips stood open just a bit for Gellert to reach. Gellert brushed his hands through Albus's hair and steadied his head, so it would not be dropping more than it already had. Albus was completely out, his orgasm overwhelmed him so much.   
"Here. I want you to taste yourself on my lips. You're the most delicious thing, I've ever tasted." Gellert was starting to get dazed as well now. Just seeing Albus in that state was quite overwhelming. His feelings were running wild and his heart was beating uncontrollably at this point. It was the most profound thing he ever experienced. He held Albus's head still steady and pressed his lips on his, while Albus's was seeming to fall more unconscious. Gellert felt a bit of a response from him as Albus was tasting his own semen on Gellert's mouth. A smile faded on his lips, as his body and knees were giving in and he fell into sleep right in front of him, too overwhelmed by the orgasm and the experience. Gellert reacted quickly and caught Albus's body in his arms.   
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
With a swift motion of his hands, Albus was floating in front of him. A few tricks he learned without even using a wand. Another hand gesture and Albus's robe was draped over his naked form before his body was floating towards the couch that was positioned at the corner of the room. In slow strides, Albus's body was dropping onto the couch, his hair falling in his face as his head was laying on the cushion. Gellert was letting out a breath that he held, looking towards Albus's body on the couch. His chest heaving up and down in blissful sleep. He looked as innocent as they come. Gellert felt himself grow more dazed too now. He had no idea why. Was this whole experience with Albus too much for him to handle? What did this all mean in the end? He wasn't sure. Up until this point, he was just doing more than thinking, but now his mind came back and he all of a sudden he had no idea what to feel. He was confused. He had to get out of this room. Now. So he tucked his robe steady, trying to make himself look presentable, before taking his wand off the table and apparating out of the room, leaving Albus behind.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sex....

The room was silent. His eyes fluttered open, his body turning towards the empty dorm. His eyes opened wide as his body shoot up from the couch. He couldn't make out where he was or what has happened for the first couple of seconds before his head regained some form of awakening state and his memory rushed back. His heart sank immediately and his breath quickened. He felt his robe being tangled along his naked form. How could he have been so stupid, so careless? He looked around the dorm, trying to remember where he last put his wand. Although he was next to Geller one of the greatest wizard of his generation, he still hasn't figured out Gellert's skill to conjure magic without a wand, something he must have picked up during his days at Durmstrang. Wandless magic was frowned upon in Hogwarts circles, it was always connected to something dark and too powerful for one person to handle. The more Gellert was practicing it, the more Albus was forced to separate himself from here. However, here he was, laying on the couch where Gellert left him after having had...

Albus couldn't even make sense of what actually had happened, and how it could happen. He knew that he started the kiss which led to both of them completely losing their heads and just doing what felt good, and OH MY GOD it felt good. Albus couldn't believe how Gellert made him feel. He just wanted to be close to him at that moment and Gellert let it happen. He just gave in to Albus, and Albus took advantage. He shouldn't have done it. It was a silly mistake. A mistake he would probably regret for the rest of his life because Gellert didn't do love. Albus wasn't even entirely sure if Gellert understood the concept of love. There had been moments between them when Albus felt like Gellert cared for him like no one else, but maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him because he so desperately wanted Gellert to feel something for him. 

He stood up from the couch, pulling at his robes, looking desperately around the room to find his wand. Did Gellert take it with him? Albus wouldn't believe that Gellert would actually be that cruel to rid another wizard of his wand, but then...  
Maybe Albus never knew the real Gellert Grindelwald. Maybe he was so blinded by love that he created a different version of Gellert in his head. 

"Are you looking for this?" He heard a voice at the corner of the room where the door has been pushed wide open to reveal none other than his intelligent, strong and confident little brother. Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus looked pitiful to him as Aberforth stepped into the room, Albus wand tightly in his hand.  
"How come you've found my wand." Aberforth took Albus's disposition in and could immediately assume several scenarios of what had happened.  
"Does it matter?" He replied cheekily with a wide grin, stepped even closer to stretch out Albus's wand, ready to hand it back to his older brother.  
"Yes, actually it does, Aberforth." Albus was not in the mood to give his brother a play by play. He actually just wanted him to leave. Leave him alone with his thoughts.  
"so stern, Albus. Something must have happened to get you in such a mood. Let me see. Your robes are tangled and you're wandless in an empty dorm in the middle of nowhere. Why the hell would you apparate here? secret meetings, I reckon. The usual mystery that seems to follow the almighty Albus Dumbledore." Albus snatched his wand out of his brother's hands and with a flick of his wand he was probably dressed back into his formal robes. He could breathe again. Just breathe and try to apparate before his brother could ask him questions about his whereabouts.  
"How did you find me anyways. Are you sneaking behind me now? Nothing better to do these days, dear brother?" Aberforth just laughed. He enjoyed Albus's clear sulkiness.   
"Don't try to evade Albus. You can't-fool me. Something is up and I will find out what you're up to." He had enough.  
"Do you really think I am up to no good. Lying here in an empty dorm without my wand." He knew his brother hated to losing an argument.  
"I'm not practicing any dark magic if that was what you feared." he chuckled a bit.  
"I don't fear anything, Albus." His brother said sharply.   
"Noone is without fear, Aberforth." His brother got impatient now. Albus always did that. Trying to confuse him to get the upper hand.   
"Don't try to lecture me, brother. Something is very wrong for a long time now, and I will find out what you're up to. I know you and Gellert are planning something big which you want no one to know about. But I swear, I won't let you get being messed up by this lunatic." Aberforth got more and more emotional and serious. His look was that of determination to get through to his brother who seemed utterly lost now. Totally taken aback by what he said.   
"You don't have to worry. I decided not to associate myself with Grindelwald anymore." Albus was cautious but with his words, but he truly believed that he cemented the downfall of their relationship when he decided to kiss him. He couldn't think of ever standing across from Gellert again looking him in the eyes knowing what they had done. He felt tremendously guilty. He could have just walked out. He was so close to leaving him behind when something snapped inside of him.  
"And you really want me to believe that." Aberforth was squinting his eyes doubtfully. He really wanted to believe Albus. He never like Gellert. Grindelwald was a young wizard like them but already feared by wizards who very much more experienced. In magical circles, it was known that Gellert Grindelwald was a dangerous wizard who possessed incredible powers, no one in their right mind wanted to be associated with him, especially someone like the Dumbledore family. Someone like Albus who was already known for being the greatest wizard of his age on his way to becoming Minister of Magic in the future.   
"Believe what you want Aberforth. I can't force you to trust me, nevermind that I am your brother. I just want you to understand that I am in complete control of myself now, and I understand the concerns of my relationship with Gellert, but that's over now. I am never going to see him again." His voice said one thing, his face said another. Aberforth could read his brother like no one else, and as far as he was concerned, he was not telling him the whole truth.  
"Why." Aberforth was really pushing it now.  
"Why what." Albus kept his wand steady in his hands. He really didn't want to use it on his brother or apparate on him, but his inquisitiveness got more and more annoying now when all Albus wanted to do was being on his own and process the past few hours.  
"Why do you want to never see him again. What changed your mind. I mean, something must have happened in order to make that speedy decision." He frowned first and then tried for a fake smile.  
"Well, what can I say. I saw the error of my ways...." He confessed.  
"Just like that?" He pushed a bit more now.  
"Yes, just like that." Albus waited. His brother was one of the smartest people he knew. He could tell, he didn't believe a words Albus said.  
"Maybe I should be certain and ask Gellert myself." Aberforth threatened and earned a laugh.  
"Well, good luck in finding him. Gellert cannot be found. Ever. He's a genius when it comes to hiding in plain sight." That sounded like a challenge and Aberforth was happy with that answer.  
"You've always underestimated me, Albus. It's a habit and as you well know, I love to prove you wrong." Albus rolled his eyes, he was really done and exhausted at this point.

"Can you just let it go already. Don't get yourself involved in things that are none of your bloody business. This is between me and Gellert. I made a choice, end of story." Aberforth didn't say anything back, he just looked at Albus and knew that his older brother was right. This had nothing whatsoever to do with him, yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that his brother was suffering. Albus never showed weakness and wasn't big on emotions but, Aberforth could sense a weakness, and this weakness was none other than Gellert himself.   
"I congratulate you on your decision. I have told you many times not to make friends with him."   
"You kept right in the end. Gellert is going down a different path, a path that I can no longer join." Aberforth was hopeful now.  
"A dark path. I knew it. He is planning something big, does he?" Albus looked confused again.  
"I didn't say that." He got nervous again, his heart picking up speed.  
"I know it, Albus. I'm not stupid. It's an open secret right now and it's going around at rapid speed. This man is dangerous and he is planning something big, and there's no wizard more capable as you to stop him for good." Albus looked at his brother in shock now. This was going way to fast. Not mere hours ago his hands were buried in his blonde curls, moaning his name in pleasure, while receiving the most life-changing orgasm he ever had in his life. He was the least capable wizard when it came down to stopping Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
